Blog użytkownika:Nacia Pacia/Opowieść wszech czasów
Witajcie to ja.Może ktoś mnie kojarzy z histori władca ciem.Mam inne konto bo zapomniałam do tamtego hasła pisze kolejną historię.Ma być to horror tak jak chciała julekalubikotka albo coś w tym stylu,ale nie będzie to całkowity horror bo ja nie potrafie pisać horrorów bez przeciągania zaczynajmy.Bardzo was przepraszam że mnie nie było bardoooooo długo ale wiecie szkoła i dotego gimnazjum. 'CZĘŚĆ 1' Witajcie ta ja Marinet opowiem wam moją historie.Odrazu powiem że nie pamiętam całej.Dobra zaczynajmy. Był zwykły słoneczny dzień razem z kotem byliśmy na patronie.Nic się nie działo, władca ciem nie pokazywał się od tygodnia.Myśeliśmy że się poddał,ale tak nie było.Kiedy mieliśmy się roździelić jakiś złoczyńca zaatkował.Okazało się że był to Straszymikołaj.(tak wiem że ta nazwa była już w filmie.)Walczyliśmy z nim tak jak z każym złoczyńcą.Po walce poszliśmy w swoją stronę.Odmieniłam się ale nie do końca, Tiki wyleciała ale nadal miałam swój strój. -Tiki co się dzieje przecierz się odmieniłam -To jest bardzo dziwne pierszy raz się z takim cymś spotykam.Udajmy się do mistrza on nam wyjaśni. Udałyśmy się do mistrza ku ździwieniu kot też tam był. -Kocie ty też -Tak księżniczko Tiki w raz z kwami kota polecieli do starszego pana drzwi się zamknęły a my czekaliśmy przed nimi. -Ciekawa co się tam dzieje prawda kocie?.Kocie!? -Tak co mówiłaś? -Cos ty taki nie obecny -Wybacz moja pani rozmyślałem nad tą całą stuacją -Nie podobne to do ciebie.No dobra nie ważne. Rozmawialiśmy tak jeszcze przez pół godziny aż nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Staruszek wraz z naszymi kwami zaprosili nas do środka.Opowiedzieli co nam się stało i jak temu zapobiedz.Staruszek powiedział że przygotuje nam miksture ale zrobienie jej trwa dzień.Nie mieliśmy możliwości wrócić do domu. -Prosze pana co mamy zrobić nasze rodziny będą się martwić. -Po pierwsze mówcie mi mistrzu fu a po drugie zostawcie to mnie. -Dobrze mistrzu Fu-powiedzieliśmy razem Mistrz był prawie za drzwiamy gdy kot krzyknął -Mistrzu Fu a czy możemy poznać swoje tożsamości? -Jeszcze nie.Przyjdzie na to czas. Mistrz wyszedł, kot był bardzo zasmucony.Było mi go troche żal, ale musieliśmy posłuchać się mistrza.Po kilku minutach kot zaczął mnie męczyć abym powiedziała mu kim jestem.Jednak ja nie dałam za wygraną.Bardzo mnie prosił.Ale i tak nie uległam.Po godzinie która była męczarnią wrócił Mistrz Fu.Powiedział że wszystko zaliczone i że możemy u niego nocować.Kiedy kot usnął wyskoczłam na dach mieszkania mistrza i rozmyślałam nad całym dniem.Około północy powróciłam do pokoju.Kota nie było w łóżku.Nie przjmowałam się tym i poszłam spać.Kiedy lekko się przebudziłam kot stał nademną. -AAA kocie nie strasz mnie. -Wybacz biedrąsiu ale zobaczyłem że cie nie było. -Poszłam przewietrzyć się to wszystko -Na pewno -Tak kocie idź spać -Dobrze moja pani Poszedł spać ale idąc patrzył się na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem.Następnego dnia udaliśmy się do Mistrza Fu po miksture.Okazało się że starczy jej na jedną osobę a druga musiała czekać kolejny dzień.Mistrz po prosił kota aby pierwszy wypił miksture przy swoim domu ale tak aby nikt go nie zobaczył.Byłam bardzo zdziwiona dlaczego kot a nie ja.Jednakże musiałam czekać kolejny cały dzień. 'CZĘŚĆ 2' Następnogo dnia gdy czarnego kota już nie było nie wiedziałam co robić.Troche mi go brakowało.Aby się nie nudzić udałam się obok szkoły aby obserwowoać Adriena♥.Cały dzień ich obserwowoałam (alye nina i adriena).Bałam się że zaczną coś podejrzewać czemu mnie nie ma.Kiedy tak sobie obserwowałam nagle wszyscy z mojej klasy się na mnie patrzyli a Alya wyciąnęła telefon i zaczęła roić zdjęcia lub kręcić film.Pomachałam im i odfrunęłam.Latałam tak cały dzień poszukując zaakumanizowanych osób(sory jak źle napisałam).Niestety nic się nie działo.Pod wieczór usiadłam na dachu domu mistrza Fu i rozmyślałam.Nagle wpadł czarny kot. -Witaj księżniczko -Cześć kocie jak tam możesz się już odmieniać? -Tak pokazać -Nieeeeee nawet się nie wasz -Plag scho... -Prosze kocie nie rób tego -No dobrze,ale najpierw powiedz co cie trapi -Nic naprawde -Za długo się znamy.I widze gdy cię coś trapi -Kocie naprawde nic mi nie jest -No dobrze ale pamiętaj zawsze cię wysłucham.No dobra musze iść wybacz że tak krótko -Nic nie szkodzi -No to dowidzenia księżniczko -Kocie poczekaj -Tak? -Dziękuje Kot się uśmiechnął i poleciał w kierunku wieży Eyffla.Ja natoiast udała się do mistrza.Natępnego dnia przysłam po miksture.Wypiłam ją ale nic się nie stało.Mistrz był bardzo zdziwiony ale miał jeszcze inny sposób.Dał mi jakąś tabletkę którą połknęłam.Zamieniłam się w Marinette.Kierowałam się do wyjście gdy mistrz powiedział:. -Droga Marinette ta tabletka spowodowała że jesteś sobą ale jak się znowu przemienisz to nie będziesz mogła się odmienić. Po tej wiadomości wróciłam do domu.Powiedziałam rodzicą że była u specjalnego lekarza i,że nic mi nie jest.Następnie położyłam się spać. 'Część 3' Kolejnego dnia udałam się do szkoły.Alya zamęczała mnie pytaniami gdzie byłam.Wymyśliłam,że byłam u lekarza.Bałam się,że mi nie uwierzy.Lekcje mijały bardzo powoli.Chiałam aby władca ciem znów zaatakował.Na lekcji z polskiego moje marzenie się spełniło.Wszyscy uciekli ze szkoły a ja ukryłam się w toalecie.Przemieniłam się i wyleciałam przez okno.Natępną naszą ofirą była latorośl.Razem z kotem walczyliśmy z nią ale nie mogliśmy ją pokonać.Jak miałam użyć szczęśliwiego trafu latorośl swoimi ramonami z kolców mnie trafiła.Miałam wbity jej kolec w plecy.Zaczynałam tracić świadomość.Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętam to że czarny kot używająć kotaklizmu przemienił w pył ten kolec. To tyle co pamiętam teraz dalszą opowieść opowie wa mój kochany narzyczony Adrien. Witajcie tak jak Marinette mnie przedstawiła jestem Adrien opowiem wam dalszy przebieg tej histori.No to kontynuująć. Wyciągołem kolec z biedronki.Ale nic nie podziałało. -Biedronko nie odchodz prosze.Nie zostawiaj mnie.Slyszysz. Po chwili biedronka przemieniła się w Marinette.Wkońcu się dowiedziałem kim jest miłość mojego życia.Nie wiedziałam co robić bałem się że ją stracę.Marinette wykrwawiałą się coraz bardziej.Odmieniłem się i rozmawiałem z plagiem. -Plag co ja teraz zrobię zaraz się ona wykrawi -Zanieś ją do mistrza fu on może ją uzdrowi.(mistrz fu to magig haha) -Dobrze Przemieniłem się z powrotem w kota i zabrałem ją do mistrza -Mistrzu uzdrowisz ją Położyłem ją na poduszkach -Zaopatrzą ją ale abym ją uzdrowił potrzebuje kilku składników: pyłu reniferów z Bieguna Północnego,łuskę smoka chińskiego z Chin i pestki dyni z Azji. -Mistrzu a ile mam czasu? -Do zaćmienia słońca które odbędzie się za 3 miesiące. -Czyli mam 3 miesiące aby przemierzyć świat. -Dokładnie -A co się stanie gdy nie zdąrze -Ona odejdzie na zawsze -Kiedy mam wyruszyć? -Jak najszybciej tylko wiesz Adrien co na to twój ociec, nie będzie cie ok. 3 miesięcy -Wiem wiem ale coś wymyśle musze odzyskać Marinette -Dobrze to kiedy wyruszasz? -Jutro -Weź ze sobą Plaga i Tikki -Dobrze mistrzu Wymyśliłem coś aby ojciec wypuścił mnie na 3 miesiące ku memu zdziwieniu pozwolił mi.Następnego dnia spakowałem jedzenie,pieniądze i wyruszyłem do mistrza po Tikki.Mistrz dał mi kilka rad i wyruszyłem w droge. Dziękuje za przeczytanie już 3 części.I prosze was nie piszcie,że są błędy.Robie takie byki ale staram się ich nie popełniać. 'CZĘŚĆ 4' Pierwszym miejscem jake zamieżałem odwiedzić to był Biegun Północny.Wsiadłem do samolotu,ponieważ nie chciało mi się leceć na kijku.Podróż trała zaledwie godzinę.Wysiadłem z samolotu i zmieniłem się w czarnego kata ale tak aby nikt mnie nie zobaczył.Miałem na sobie inny kostium niż zwykle.Był biało czarny i z futerkiem.Zacząłem szukać jakiś reniferów ale nigdzie ich nie było.Udałem się zatem do pobliskiej wioski.Kiedy przybyłem odrazu powitali mnie ciepło. -Przepraszam państwa czy tu są jakieś renifery? -A po co ci renifer chłopcze-Odpowiedziała mi jakaś młoda kobieta -Pył reniferów jest jednym ze składników które uratują moją koleżankę -Chyba znaczy dla ciebie więcej jeżeli się dla niej aż tak poświęcasz.Dobrze zaraz wróce zapytam się babci ona wszystko wie napewno ci pomoże. Kobieta oddaliła się i po chwii powróciła wołając mnie.Udałem się do dziwnego ciemnego pokoju.Był obłożony dywanami a na środku stała świeca.Kiedy stałem przy dwiach kobieta się odezwała. -Katia pozostawisz nas samych -Dobrze ciociu Arianno Katia odaszła zamykając za sobą drzwi.Ja podszedłem bliżej i usiadłem na dywanie.Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu przez 5 minut.Nagle kobieta się odezwała. -Adrien możesz się odmienić jesteśmy sami nikt cię nie rozpozna. Przez chwile odieło mi mowe.Nie wiedziałem skąd ta kobieta wie kim jetem.Jednakże po chwili się odezwałem. -Skąd pani wie kim jestem? -Jak się odmienisz to ci wszystko opowiem Zrobiłem tak jak kobieta powiedziała.Odmieniłem się w Adrina i miałem na sobie zimowe odzienie. -Odmieniłem się,powie mi pani skąd pani wie kim jestem -Adrienie jak ci to powiedzieć.Jestem kapłanką wiem porostu wszystko.Wiem też czemu tu przybyłeś. -Niech pani nie kłamie-powiedził Plag -Ale ja nie kłamię jestem kapłanką -Arianno powiedz Adrienowi całą prawdę powinien wiedzieć -Dobrze Plag wygrałeś -Adrien jeste byłą żoną mistrza F Fu Po tej wiadomości zastygłem bez słowa. -Chłopcze wszystko dobrze? -Tak tak Naprawde jest pani żoną mistrza -Tak jestem -Ale czemu pani jest tu a mistrz w Paryżu? -Długa historia opowiem ci jak się jeszcze spotkamy.Najpierw odpowiem na twoje pytanie.Jak sądze szukasz reniferów -Tak a dokładnie świętego mikołaja -Znajdziesz je za górą Czeroną -A jak ją rozpoznam? -Ma czerwony wierzchołek -Dziękuje pani serdecznie Zmieniłem się w kota i miałem wychodzić gdy kobieta mnie zatrzymała. -Stój Adrien jest już noc zostań u nas.Posilisz się i wyśpisz a jutro wyruszysz w dalszą drogę. -Dobrze prosze pani -Mów mi Arianno Kobieta wyszła z pokoju.Po cwili powróciła.Miała w ręce pościel poduszki i kołdrę.Następnie ponownie wyszła i przyniosła stolik.Potem chyba jej służący przynieśli potrwawy.Zjadłem i udałem się do łóżka.Ale najpierw się odmieniłem.Następnego dnia wstałem stół był już przygotowany.Zjadłem przeminiłem się w kota i pożegnałem się ze wszystkimi.Od Arianny dostałem plecak z rzywnością i sprzętem do wspinaczki.I wyruszyłem do Czerwonej góry. Dziękuje za przecztanie 4 części myślę że się narazie podoba.I wybaczcie mi że to nie horror bo pisanie horrorrów to dla mnie czrna magia. CZĘŚĆ 5 Wchodząc z miasta odrazu zauważyłęm góre.Uruchomiłem mój kij(w przenośni) i poleciałem jak najszybciej na tą górę.Wpinaczka trwała cały dzień.Kiedy byłem prawie na szczycie ale nagle zawiał taki silny wiatr,że zaczęła schodzić lawina.Musiłem się jak najszybciej ukryć.Zobaczyłem jaskinie.Szybko ukryłem się w niej.Chciałem iść dlalej ale lawina zakopała wyjście.Musiałem nocować w tej grocie.Naszczęście w plecaku od Adranny znalazł się śpiwór.Rozłożyłem go,rozpaliłem ogień,zjadłem coś do jedzenia i poszedłem spać.Następnego ranka próbowałem wydostać się,ale lanwina nie poruszyła się.Musiałem poszukać innego wyjścia,więc udałem się w głąb jaskini.Szedłem i szedłem a jaskinia nie miała końca.Nagle podemną zapadła się podłoga i zleciałem na dół.Zjeżdzałem coraz niżej i niżej aż wylądowałem w dziwnej grocie,która bardzo się błyszczła. -Wow co to jest -To starożytna jaskinia pyłu reiferów-powiedziała Tiki -Jak to przecież tu nie ma pyłu tylko skały -Bo to te skały są pyłem tylko trzeba je rozbić? -Ale jak? -Słyszałam że tylko renifery mają moc aby te skały zmieniły się w pył -No to musimy znaleść te renifery -Może najpierw się stąd wydostaniemy Adrien -Racja Tikki masz pomysł -No nie wiem może..... -Może co -Moge razem z Plagiem odnaleźć drogę ale zużyjemy energie i nie będziesz przez dzień używał kotaklizmu -Dobra Plag schowaj pazury Odmieniłem się a Tikki i Plag złapali się za ręce i zaczęli się kręcić w kółko.Po chwili pojawiło się czarnio-czerwone światło które zaczęło nas prowadzić.Tikki i Plag po chwili zemndleli.Naszęście w dobrym momęcie ich złapałem.Schowałem do plecaka i wyruszyłem za światłem.Po chwili ujżałem światło i zobaczyłem ranifery ale w innej postaci.Były ciemnobrązowe z czewonymi rogami i kopytami.Ukryłem się za skałą aby oglądać co się dzieje.Nagle wyszedł mikołaj ale nie prawdziwy,tylko taki jak zakumanizowany mikołaj w paryżu.Podszedłem troche bliżej i ujrzałem prawdziwego mikołaja w raz z reniferami uwięzionych w klatce.Nie wiedziałem co robić Kwami leżeły jak martwe a przez to nie mogłem się przemienić.Jednakże wymyśliłem plan,który polegał na poczekaniu jak zły mikołaj lub jego podruba jak zwał tak zwał odleci ze swoimi dziwnymy reniferami.Po chwili podrubka wyszła i odleciała a ja po cichu udałem się do mikołaja. -Mikołaju to ty -Adrien co tu robisz? -Opowiem ci później a teraz muszę cie wydostać -klucze wiszą za moim obrazem Wziąłem klucze i uwolniłem mikołaja i renifery -Dziękuje ci Adrienie jak ci się możemy odwdzięczyć? -Potrzebuje troche pyłu reniferów -Och chciałbym ci pomóc ale pył skończył się już bardzo dawno -Ale ja znalezłem grotę z kamieniami w których jest pył -Naprawdę prowadź Zaprowadziłem mikołaja i renifery do tej groty i pokazałem skały.Mikołaj był zachwycony i kazał reniferą je rozłupywać.Po godzinie wszystkie skały zamieniły się w pył. -Dziękuje ci Adrienie tego pyłu starczy nam na 10 lat.A zapomniałbym oto woreczek z pyłem.Czy coś chcesz żebym dla ciebie zrobił? -Niech pomyślę..... Dziękuje za przeczytanie 5 cz. :) Część 6 -Niech pomyślę.....może mikołaj podrzucił mnie do Chin -Aż do Chin po co tam chcesz jechać? -Potrzebuje łuski smoka chińskiego z Chin -Ale po co? -Abym uratował moją przyjaciółkę -A kto jest tą szczęściarą? -Marinette -No to wsiadaj Adrienie -Poczekaj mikołaju muszę się z kimś pożegnać -Dobrze tylko sie pośpiesz bo trzeba pokonać jeszcze moją podrupkę -Dobrze mikołaju Popędziłem przed siebie.Po chwili gdy mikołaj był z linią horyzontu ukryłem się za skałami i przemieniłem się.Po chwili byłęm na miejscu.Pożegnałem się z Arianną i Kiatią oraz z ich służbą i powędowałem do mikołaja ale przed tem się odmieniłem. -Już jestem mikołaju -Dobrze wsiadaj Lecieliśmy cały dzień.Pod wiecór wylodowaliśmy w Chinach.Wysiadłem z sań i udałem się do kaplicy do której kazał mi iść mistz Fu.Miałem tak spotkać jakiegoś innego mistrza.Wszedłem i zobaczyłem siwego pana medytującego.Stałem nieruchomo przy drzwiach aby nie zakłócić medytacji.Po chwii pan się odezwał. -Spodziewałem się ciebie chłopcze.Prosze podejdź bliżej Podszedłem bliżej i nadal stałem nieruchomo. -Wyglądasz na zmęczonego po podróży połóż się a jutro porozmawiamy.Twój pokój znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze przy schodach.Śniadanie o 8:00 niespóźnij się. Po tych słowach powrócił do medytowania.Ja natomiast udałem się do pokoju.Rozpakowałem rzeczy i prezent od Arianny.A właśnie zapomniałem powiedzieć,od Adrianny dostałem kule śnieżną z górą czerwoną i pocztówkę z krajobrazem Bieguna Północnego.Wyciągnołem Kwami z plecaka i położyłem je na poduszce.Udałem się na dół i chciałem poprosić mistrza o ciastka i camembert. -Mistrzu czy mogę poprosić ciastka i camembert? -Dlaczego masz dwa kwami? -Skąd mistrz wie -Mistrz fu mi powiedział że jesteś czarnym kotem.No to powinieneś mieć tylko Plaga,to dlaczego masz też Tiki -Skąd mistrz wie jak nazywają się kwami? -Byłem poprzednim mistrzem ale odszedłem na emeryture -Acha -No to odpowiedz na moje pytanie -Tikki należy do mojej przyjaciółki które oberwała podczas walki. -Czyli wiecie o swoich tożsamościach? -Tak jakby -To tak czy nie -Ja tylko wiem,ponieważ przyjaciółka zemndla kiedy oberwała i muszę znaleść trzy składniki aby ją uraować.Jeden już mam a teraz potrzebuje łuski smoka chińskiego. -Ta przyjaciółka jest dla ciebie chyba kimś więcej jeżeli aż się tak dla niej poświęcasz W myśli-chyba słyszałem to już z trzy razy -To co chesz znajduje się w kuchni -Dziękuje mistrzu -Mów mi mistrz Ga.A ty jak się nazywasz -Jestem Adrien Adrien Agrest -Czyli to ty jesteś synem tego projektanta Gabriela Agresta -Tak -Dobrze Adrienie weź jedzenie i zmykaj do pokoju Zrobiłam tak jak mistrz Ga powiedział.Kiedy dotarłem do pokoju odrazu nakarmiłem kwami.Tikki i Plag odrazu odżyli i zajadali się swoimi przysmakam.Ja natomiast położyłem się spać. Dziękuje za przyeczytanie 6 części.Myślę że ciągle się opowiadanie podoba i zamiast horroru jest przygodowa historia. ' ♦ŻYCZĘ WSZYSTKIM WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT♦' CZĘŚĆ 7 Witam wszystkim po bardzooooo długiej przerwie.Wzamian napiszę kilka częśći.Życzę miłego czytania. Następnego dnia zszedłem na śniadanie.Mistrz Ga przygotował ryż. -Mistrzu mam pytanie -Słucham -Czy mistrz wie gdzie mogę znaleźć łuskę smoka Chińskiego -A jakiego konkretnego? -Jakiego to wy nie macie jednego smoka -Mamy ale jest też smok z legendy i wydaje mi się że go potrzebujesz,ponieważ podobno ma lecznicze łuski. -Tak tego gdzie mogę go znaleźć? -Szczeże mówiąc to nie wiem to legenda.Nikt naprawde nie wie gdzie jest.Jednakże słyszałem że znajduje się w kryształowej jaskini -A gdzie ta jaskinia się znajduję? -Też tego nie wiem ale mówi się że ukaże się osobie która ma czyste serce i sumienie. -A w jakim miejscu się ukazuję? -Przy siedmiu skałach.Jak tam dojdziesz to najpierw musisz rozwiązać zagatkę. -Dobrze a gdzie się znajduję -Za szumiącym lasem który znajduję się za moim domem -No to mogę wyruszać -Jest już za późno na taką daleką wyprawę, pójdziesz jutro z samego rana.A teraz przejdź się po jarmarku -Dobrze Pobiegłem do pokoju i wziąłem ze sobą kwami -Adrien gdzie my idziemy dopiero co odzyskałem energie(plag) -Plag nie przesadzaj,nie chcę się przemieniać,idziemy tylko na jarmark. -Niech ci będzie ale jak będzie camembert to mi go kupisz (w myśli) Czemu akurat ja dostałem łakomczucha Na jarmarku były przerużne rzeczy od porcelanowyh posągów do przedziwnych potraw których nigdy nie widziałem.Jarmark rozciągał się w nieskończoność.Przejście przez niego potrwał cały dzień.Kiedy się wydostałem był już wieczór.Postanowiłem wrócić do Mistrza Ga.Po powrocie odrazu pokierowałem sie do pokoju aby przygotować sie na jutro.Przygotowałem kartkę na której zapisałem drogę do smoka. 1.Szumiący las 2.Siedem skał 3.Krształowa jaskinia Po napisaniu włożyłem kartkę do plecaka.Byłem tak podekscytowany że nie mogłem usnąć.Postanowiłem przemienić się w kota i zwiedzić Chiny z lotu ptaka.Około północy powróciłem do domu i poszedłem spać.Następnego dnia wstałęm o 4:30.Zszedłem na dół.Ku memu ździwieniu mistrz był na dole i medytował.Aby mu nie przeszkadzać po cichu poszedłe do kuchni zjadłem ryż i wziołem jedzenie na podróż.O 7:00 wyszedłem i kierowałem się do Szumiącego lasu.Las wyglądał jak labirynt.Domyśliłem się ,że każda lokacja ma w sobie zagatkę.Na początku szukałem mapy ale po chwili przypomniałem sobie że jako czarny kot mam kij.Przemieniłem się w czarnego kota i pokonałem labirynt.Następnie udałem się do Siedmiu skał.Przypomniałem sobie,że mistrz mówił że muszę rozwiązać zagatkę.Szukałem czegoś ale nic nie było dlatego poszedłem spać,ponieważ robił się wieczur.Wróciłem do lasu i zrobiłem sobie biwak. (chcę powiedzieć że Adrien w tych wszyskich lokacjach był po kilkanaście dni tylko pewnie byście się znanudzili gdybym pisała każdy dzień) CZĘŚĆ 8 Następnego dnia powróciłem do tych skał,tym razem jako Adrien.Podszedłem do jeziorka które nagle pojawiło się na środku.Nagle wszystkie skały się zaświeciły i z wody wyłoniła się dziwna postać.Całe jej ciało pokrywała woda.Ubran była w suknie złotą jak gwiazdy.Kazała mi podejść.Zaczołem się zbliżać ale się zawachałem.Pomyślałem że to może być ta zagadka więc zacząłem się odsówać.Nagle zrobiło się ciemno.Pod nogami poczułem coś mokrego.Nagle coś pociągneło mnie.Po chwili znów było jasno.Okazało się że jestem w wodzie.Woda zaczęła dziwnie się trząść i w oddali zauważyłem Marinette całującą się z Natanielem.Oczy pokryły się łzami ale nagle zobaczyłem że Mari miała badzo dziwne ubrania i wiedziałem że to iluzja.Zamknąłem oczy i myślałem o Marinette o tym co razem przeżyliśmy w naszych różnych przebraniach.Kiedy otworzyłem oczy to zamiast fałyszywej Marinette ukazała się scena ostaneij naszej walki.Znów widziałem jak Marinette obrywa a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić.Obraz zamazał się a zanim mojawiłe się smok z legendy mistrza Ga. -Witaj chłopcze widze że chcesz się dostać do kryształowj jaskini i po moją łuskę,aby otworzyło się przejście musisz odpowiedzieć na moją zagatkę -A te poprzednie rzeczy to nie były zagatki -Nie to był test który zaliczyłeś udowodniłeś ,że masz czyste serce i duszę a teraz posłuchaj zagatki. Mogę być słońcem Mogę być piaskiem I mogę być ptakiem czym jestem? -Ile mam czasu aby odgadnąć? - minutę -Dobrze proszę odliczać -Start hmm co to może być.Plag Tiki pomóżcie - 30 sekunt -Szybko macie coś -Daj chwilę -Nie mamy czasu -Koniec czasu wiecie co to -Wiem to zegar może byc słońcem to zegar słoneczny,może być piaskie czyli klepsydra i może być ptakiem czyli zegar z kukułką -Brawo oto wejście do jaskini MAM TAKŻE DLA WAS ZAGATKĘ CO TO ZA STWORZENIE NAJPIERW NIE CHODZI,PÓŻNIEJ CHODZI NA DWÓCH NOGACH A NASTĘPNIE NA TRZECH. Wracamy do opowiadania Przed nami ukazało się przejście prowadzące do jaskini.Kiedy wszedłem przejście za mną się zamknęło. -Witaj Adrienie wiedziałem że ci się uda oto 2 moje łuski -Dziękuje smoku -Mów mi Mana -Dobrze.Mano czemu nikt nie wie o twoim istnieniu -Och Adrienie to długa historia usądź przy ognisku i się ogrzej przyniosę coś do jedzenia Mana wyszła ja siedziałem przy ogniusku i patrzyłem na płomienie.Po chwili wróciła z tacą bambusów nadziewanych ryżem i polanych ostrym sosem. -Usiądz wygodnie opowiem ci historie o istnieniu diamentowych smoków -Ty jesteś diamentowym smokiem? -Tak ale przez to że moji przodkowie utracii klejnot który zasila wszystkie. Dawno dawno temu w średniowieczu diamentowe smoki żyły w zgodzie z ludzmi dzieliliśmy się z nimi diamentami Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania